gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Multiplayer in GTA San Andreas
Multiplayer is a feature in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Multiplayer mode consists of two players: one is the main protagonist of the game, Carl Johnson, while the second player can choose from several random pedestrian models, depending on the location or theme of the environment. For instance, in Willowfield or Idlewood, the player can choose from different Ballas outfits. The two players must stay within a certain distance from each other. Modes There are two multiplayer modes available throughout the game. They can be activated by approaching any of two icons scattered around San Andreas. Rampage Mode (marked by a skull) - this is similar to the Rampages in the other Grand Theft Auto games, in which you have to kill a specified amount of people within a time limit. Free Roam (marked by two red figurines) - free mode allows both players to roam around San Andreas freely, hence the name. There is no time limit in free roam. Player Models In All Rampages, Player 2's model always will be a Prostitute, however, in the free roam mode, player 2 can choose a skin based on the location. This skins, which follows: Los Santos *A Prostitute *Fam1. *A Preacher. *An LSPD Officer. *Fam2. *A Ballas gang member. Las Venturas *Sex shop employee. *A Black Elvis. *An Emergency Medical Technician. *A Stripper. *A Hobo. *A Fireman. San Fierro *A San Fierro Rifa gang member. *Another San Fierro Rifa gang member. *A Female Lifeguard. *A Stripper. *Another Stripper. *A Fireman. (San Fierro Fire Department) Desert And Countryside * Several Survivalist members. * Countryside Sheriff. Glitches *There is a glitch involving multiplayer which will cause CJ to be able to run around without a head. To exploit this glitch, start a multiplayer session, and make sure Player Two has a Katana. Have Player Two behead Carl Johnson with the Katana, which will terminate the multiplayer session. When Carl Johnson respawns, he will have no head, and this effect will remain for the rest of the single-player session, except for during cutscenes. If you save the game, this effect still exists. *If both Player One and Player Two are on a boat, and one of the players presses L1 to have them kiss, then the player that initiated the kiss will fall through the bottom of the boat and appear on the seafloor below the boat. He will be able to walk around at the bottom of the sea without a breath meter. *During any multiplayer session, neither player will be able to aim a Rocket Launcher or Sniper Rifle, due to the fact that their camera views must enter the first-person scope view when aiming using these weapons. Trivia *Pressing the L1 button for Playstation 2 while standing still near the other player enables you to kiss the other player. Player 2 can still kiss Player 1 (CJ) even if they play as a male character. *Only the first player can input cheat codes. Once they do, (e.g. weapons cheat code) player 2 will get the same weapons. But the health, armor and money cheat does not work for player 2. *If Player 2 takes an amount of money, then the money will belong to Player 1. *There's no way to get health/body armor for Player 2. Also, vending machines do not work in 2 player mode. *If you use the "Infinite Health" cheat, its effect is same for both players. *When having a 3 wanted stars or more, The Police Maverick always shoots Player 1 (CJ). *Player 2 cannot pickup Armor pickups around San Andreas. *It is possible to play online when using the PS4 version of the game. In order to do this, you need to start a party, invite your friend, start a share play, and select play a game with other player. Note that your internet connection has to be fast. de:Mehrspieler-Modus (SA) Category:Multiplayer Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features